Las Guerreras de las 4 Deidades
by saku-15
Summary: Hace milenios exixtian 4 deidades que resguardaban el sistema solar, más fueron destruidos por un ente maligno, ahora, las Guerreras protectoras de estas han despertado en los cuerpos de 4 chicas adolescentes para poner las cosas en orden en el Universo


Una Nueva Vida  
(Cáp. 1)  
  
Hace mucho tiempo había vida en todos los planetas, porque el joven Sol se abastecía para dar vida a todos; en ese entonces existían las cuatro deidades: Agua, Fuego, Viento y Tierra.  
  
En el ahora planeta Neptuno, se estableció el Reino de la deidad más poderosa; El Reino del Agua, en esa época entre sus habitantes había paz y felicidad, una reina y un rey justos, y la alegría que traía consigo la pequeña princesa de solo 5 años. Se acordó dar una educación a todas las princesas reales en Neptuno, así, las comitivas reales empezaron a llegar para quedarse.  
  
Primero llegó la princesa del Fuego, luego la princesa del Viento y por último la princesa de la Tierra con su hermano. Las demás princesas eran mayores por un año a la princesa del Agua, pero ella era la más inteligente de todas, además eran las mejores amigas y por lo tanto recibieron la misma educación.  
  
En las mañanas recibían una educación de modales, pero el príncipe de la Tierra, era educado como un soldado más, él era el heredero de la corona de la Tierra, por lo tanto debía prepararse para duras luchas con países vecinos. Por lo tanto él recibía una educación en modales y combate.  
  
Las princesas como ya lo dije, aparentemente recibían una educación solo en modales, pero solo aparentemente, porque en las noches ellas eran entrenadas en combate, solo por medidas preventivas que no se les dieron a conocer a ellas.  
  
Así pasaron largos 6 años, las princesas tomaban clases con el príncipe en modales y conocimientos, pero lo que más sorprendía era que el príncipe de la Tierra y la princesa del Agua eran los más inteligentes y del mismo nivel de conocimientos, por lo que vivían en constante conflicto y pelea, pero en el pequeño corazón de la princesa, había nacido un sentimiento muy fuerte, y que cada vez iba tomando más fuerza, pero ella no se atrevía a decirlo, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigas, ella en el fondo se había enamorado de él, pero era muy orgullosa así que lo dejo pasar.  
  
El entrenamiento terminó, y ellos terminaron hechos unos hermosos jóvenes y señoritas de 11 años, la más hermosa, la princesa del Agua, el más guapo, el príncipe de la Tierra, pero ella aún se negaba a decírselo, así pasaron otros 5 años, un reino lejano, proveniente de Plutón trajo el poder de las tinieblas a los pacíficos mundos y los destruyó por completo, y los dejó como están actualmente, todos murieron, aparentemente.  
  
Para repeler esa amenaza las Reinas y Reyes de los cuatro mundos unieron sus poderes y llamaron al poder de los cristales del Agua, Fuego, Viento y Tierra, así gastaron todas sus fuerzas, para encerrar el mal, pero ellos temerosos de que el mal regrese, decidieron poner a dormir a las dos guerreras sagradas que estarían encargadas de despertar en cualquier época, donde el mal apareciera de nuevo y ellas a su vez estarían encargadas de buscar a las 4 guerreras que estarían encargadas de derrotar al mal de una vez por todas; así llegamos al año 2002, en una parte del mundo, 4 chicas totalmente distintas iban al colegio, todas en cuarto año de secundaría, todas mejores amigas, pero no sabían lo que les esperaba...  
  
Eran las 6 de la mañana de un día de clases común para Sandra...  
  
El televisor se prende, era hora de despertar del sueño eterno...  
  
Sandra: ¿Qué?¿Ya es hora de levantarse? ¡Que flojera!  
  
Madre de Sandra: ¡Ya es hora de levantarse!  
  
Sandra: ¡Que malo que mi amiga Juliana estudie en otro colegio son contadas las veces que nos vemos!  
  
La hora pasaba y se hacía tarde para llegar al colegio...  
  
Sandra: Ya son las 7 de la mañana, me voy.  
  
Sandra: ¡Adiós mamá!  
  
Mamá de Sandra: ¡Cuídate!  
  
Así Sandra se va a casa hacía el colegio, como el colegio quedaba muy lejos, ella tenía que tomar un bus para llegar, eran las 7:20 de la mañana...  
  
Sandra: ¡Hasta que por fin llegue!  
  
Sandra se encuentra con unos amigos de su salón... Sandra: Hola Jennifer...  
  
FICHA TÉCNICA:  
  
Nombre: Jennifer.  
  
Edad: 14 años.  
  
Grado: 4to de Sec.  
  
Carácter: Un poco fuerte, muy soberbia, presume de lo que no tiene, es una compañera de Sandra, esta con ella desde 4to grado de primaría, más no es su amiga, en particular, Sandra no detesta a Jennifer, solo no le hace caso...  
  
Jennifer: ¡Hola Sandra, a que no adivinas, mi mamá me compró un nuevo órgano, al fin podré tocar música como lo merezco!  
  
Sandra: -_- Sí claro...  
  
Sandra: ¡Buenos días, Luis!  
  
FICHA TÉCNICA:  
  
Nombre: Luis.  
  
Edad: 15 años  
  
Grado: 4to de sec.  
  
Carácter: Suave, un chico muy bromista y alegre, humilde, pero no con tanta suerte en los estudios, es nuevo en la clase de Sandra, pero se ha ganado el respeto y la amistad de todos, es aficionado al fútbol, es muy buen jugador, Sandra lo considera como un amigo más...  
  
Luis: Buenos días Sandra, estudiaste para la práctica de Biología, ya sabes que tienes que soplarle a todos.  
  
Sandra: ¡Ósea que ahora yo tengo que pensar por 17 cabezas!  
  
En el salón de Sandra son 18...  
  
Voz: Buenos días.  
  
Sandra: Buenos días José...  
  
FICHA TÉCNICA:  
  
Nombre: José.  
  
Edad: 16 años  
  
Grado: 4to de sec.  
  
Carácter: Muy fuerte, a veces tiene sus altercados con Sandra, pero luego se solucionan, es un chico que le gusta lo fácil, no estudia, pero si copia, es un muy buen jugador de fútbol, además del básquet, voley, balonmano, atletismo, etc...  
  
José: ¡Buenos días!  
  
José se pone a hablar con Luis, mientras tanto Sandra mira hacía la puerta...  
  
Sandra: ¿A que hora llegara?  
  
Jennifer: ¿A que hora llegara quién?  
  
Sandra (sonrojada): No... digo... este... a sí, a que horas llegará Carla.  
  
Jennifer: Pues allí viene.  
  
Carla: ¡Hola Sandra!  
  
FICHA TÉCNICA:  
  
Nombre: Carla  
  
Edad: 14 años  
  
Grado: 4to de sec.  
  
Carácter: Es una de las buenas amigas que tiene Sandra, pero no es su mejor amiga, tiene un carácter variado, cuando esta calmada tiene un comportamiento muy infantil, pero cuando esta enojada, bueno... con decirles que una vez se enojo con Sandra y le tiró el libro en la cabeza...  
  
Sandra: Buenos días Carla.  
  
Sandra: ¿Estudiaste para Biología?  
  
Carla: Me pasé toda la noche despierta, pero lo logre. ¿Y tú?  
  
Sandra: Con dos tazas de café pero lo hice.  
  
Carla: Allí viene Nancy.  
  
Nancy: Hola a todos...  
  
FICHA TÉCNICA:  
  
Nombre: Nancy.  
  
Edad: 15 años  
  
Grado: 4to de sec.  
  
Carácter: Digamos que es la más movida de todas las chicas, tiene un comportamiento no muy parecido al de una señorita, no parece ni siquiera mujer por la forma que tiene de tratar a las personas. No es amiga de Sandra, pero ella la considera, le gustan las bromas pesadas, siempre las hace a todos, pero no le gusta que se las hagan a ella... es la mejor amiga de Jennifer...  
  
Jennifer: ¡Nancy hasta que llegaste!  
  
Nancy aprieta muy fuerte a Jennifer...  
  
Nancy: ¡Habla barrio!  
  
Sandra: Parece que Nancy jamás cambiara cuando se de cuenta será demasiado tarde.  
  
Carla: Pero si ella no quiere dar cuenta de su error, no es nuestro problema. Mejor no nos metemos.  
  
Carla: Ese Andrés me las va a pagar.  
  
Sandra: ¿Que te hizo Andrés?  
  
Carla: Hace dos días me pidió prestado mi cuaderno de Razonamiento verbal y hasta ahora no me lo devuelve.  
  
Sandra: ¡Qué! ¡Pero si hoy tenemos tarea de Raz Verbal!  
  
Carla: No sé como la voy a hacer...  
  
Sandra: ¡Allí viene Andrés! ¡Pégale!  
  
Carla: ¡Ahora sí!  
  
Andrés: Buenos días.  
  
FICHA TÉCNICA:  
  
Nombre: Andrés  
  
Edad: 15 años  
  
Grado: 4to de sec.  
  
Carácter: Es uno de los amigos de Sandra, esta con ella desde 4to de primaría, es uno de los tantos admiradores de Sandra, además de José, pero lógicamente que jamás se ha atrevido a decírselo, pero tampoco Sandra siente algo por él, lo considera como un amigo más, en los estudios no es tan suertudo como Sandra; pero intenta superarse cada vez más...  
  
Carla: ¡Dónde esta mi cuaderno de Razonamiento Verbal!  
  
Andrés: ¿tu cuaderno? ¿Qué cuaderno?  
  
Carla: ¡Cómo qué que cuaderno!  
  
Andrés: ¡Ya lo recordé, lo deje en el escritorio de mi casa! ^_^  
  
Carla: ¡ Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Sandra: Cálmate Carla...  
  
Voz: ¿Qué pasa aquí?  
  
Sandra: ¡Eres tú, Juan! *_*  
  
FICHA TÉCNICA:  
  
Nombre: Juan.  
  
Grado: 4to de sec.  
  
Edad: 15 años.  
  
Carácter: Muy bueno, es apreciado por todos, esta con Sandra desde 1er grado de primaría, él la considera como una buena amiga, al parecer de todos, pero ella lo considera como algo más, es más talentoso que José en los deportes, por no decir que domina todos los deportes, pero prefiere el fútbol, en los estudios es muy bueno, es el segundo después de Sandra; pero en ese campo Sandra no se deja ganar, pero aún así, ella lo ama con toda el alma...  
  
Juan: Buenos días.  
  
Sandra: ¡Buenos días! Este... yo... quería...  
  
(Un timbre suena, es hora de formar y Sandra se queda helada)  
  
Juan: Sandra vamos a formar.  
  
Sandra: \/_\/ Sí, vamos...  
  
La formación comienza en el colegio de Sandra, y alguien no muy apreciado por Sandra oficiaría la ceremonia...  
  
Luis: ¡Oh no! ¡La señorita Susan oficiara la ceremonia!  
  
FICHA TÉCNICA:  
  
Nombre: Susan  
  
Edad: ?  
  
Carácter: Es la sub-directora del colegio de Sandra, Sandra la odia y ella también a Sandra, siempre busca defectos en Sandra para ponerla en ridículo, pero sin embargo, el odio de este personaje hacía Sandra al parecer es injustificado, solo al parecer...  
  
Susan: ¡Cómo siempre, 4to año de secundaria, Ustedes son la vergüenza de todo este colegio, ya saben los demás salones, ni siquiera se les ocurra comportarse como los alumnos de 4to de secundaría, porque en el futuro serán unos buenos para nada!  
  
Sandra: ¡Pero que tiene esa estúpida!¡Qué se ha creído!  
  
De pronto alguien toca la espalda de Sandra...  
  
Giovanna: Hola Sandra.  
  
Sandra: ¡Ah hola Giovanna!  
  
FICHA TÉCNICA:  
  
Nombre: Giovanna  
  
Edad: 15 años  
  
Grado: 4to de sec.  
  
Carácter: Es una chica muy tranquila, pero a la vez con un carácter muy fuerte, estudia con Sandra desde 1er grado de primaría, pero se fue del colegio en 1er año de secundaría; sin embargo, regresó para 3er año de secundaría, es una de las mejores amigas de Sandra, esta en el grupo de las mejores amigas de ella. Además ella es la prima de Juan...  
  
Giovanna: Sandra, estas renegando de nuevo con la profesora Susan.  
  
Sandra: Pero, como quieres que no reniegue, nos esta insultando frente todo el colegio, ¿qué quieres que haga?  
  
Giovanna: No te preocupes, llegara el día en que ella tendrá que pagar cuentas por su comportamiento, y allí estaremos tú y yo para ver como se destruye por si misma.  
  
Sandra: Espero que lo que dices sea verdad...  
  
La formación culmina y justo cuando Sandra llegaba a su salón, alguien la sorprende por detrás...  
  
Eva: ¡Oye porque no me has saludado!  
  
Sandra: ¡Hey! ¡Qué pasa! ¡Oye Eva, casi me caigo!  
  
Carla: Sandra, no te paso nada.  
  
Noelia: Eva, basta.  
  
FICHA TÉCNICA:  
  
Nombre: Eva  
  
Edad: 17 años  
  
Carácter: No es totalmente definido, a veces parece una chica muy alegre, pero cuando algo malo le pasa se derrumba como un castillo de naipes, no es tan buena en los estudios, por eso siempre acude a la ayuda de Sandra o sino a donde Noelia, que es su mejor amiga. Tiene un carácter melancólico y conflictivo, sus perspectivas no son claras, con muchos complejos y conflictos. Esta con Sandra desde 2do de primaría, pero se conoce con Noelia desde el año pasado. Como cree que no le interesa a nadie se aferra a Noelia como su única amiga, y por eso la sobreprotege mucho, cosa que molesta tremendamente a Noelia...  
  
FICHA TÉCNICA:  
  
Nombre: Noelia  
  
Edad: 16 años.  
  
Carácter: Es una chica muy alegre, la mejor amiga de Eva, congenia muy bien con Sandra, muy buena en el inglés, sobresale en los estudios, pero no tanto como Sandra. Defiende a toda costa a Eva y la quiere como una hermana gemela. Tiene casi los mismos problemas que Eva y la conoce desde el año pasado que llego al colegio de Sandra y sus amigos, con ella completamos a las buenas amigas de Sandra, es decir en el salón, Sandra esta con Carla, Eva y Noelia, lo de Giovanna es un asunto aparte...  
  
Sandra: No me gusta que me trates de esa forma, me duele cuando me haces eso en la cabeza.^^__^^  
  
Noelia: Sandra.  
  
Sandra: Sí.  
  
Noelia: ¿Has estudiado para el examen de Biología?  
  
Sandra: Sí. Nos toca ahora, ¿no es cierto?  
  
Noelia: Sí, oye Sandra, quisiera que ayudes a Eva a estudiar, ayer en la tarde estuvimos estudiando juntas, pero creo que no se le ha quedado nada de lo que hemos estudiado, ¡Ya no sé que hacer!  
  
Sandra: No te preocupes yo te apoyaré.  
  
Noelia: Gracias.  
  
Sandra: De nada.  
  
Luis: ¡Oigan allí viene la señorita Suárez!  
  
Sandra: Entremos al salón  
  
Y la Señorita Suárez entró al salón, la señorita Suárez es la tutora de Sandra.  
  
Señorita Suárez: Buenos días chicos  
  
Todos: Buenos días señorita Suárez.  
  
Señorita Suárez: Tomen asiento, bien estarán listos para su examen ¿no?  
  
Todos: ¡No!  
  
Señorita Suárez: No me digan que nadie estudió.  
  
Todos: ¡Nadie estudió!  
  
Giovanna: Señorita, por favor no nos tome hoy.  
  
Señorita Suárez: Eso va a ser imposible.  
  
Eva: Al menos tómenos a la siguiente hora.  
  
Señorita Suárez: Pero la siguiente hora va a ser todavía a las 9:30 am.  
  
Noelia: Por favor.  
  
Señorita Suárez: Pero...  
  
Sandra: Noelia tiene razón, solo denos más tiempo para estudiar.  
  
Señorita Suárez: Esta bien, no sé porque tienen tanto miedo a los exámenes.  
  
Y así pasaban las horas, todos estudiaban, pero Sandra no, tenía otras cosas en que estar preocupada...  
  
Sandra: Pobre Juan, se ve que esta concentrado. En realidad lo quiero mucho, pero no sé como decírselo...  
  
Mientras tanto Juan...  
  
Juan: Vaya, Sandra me esta mirando de nuevo. No sé que hacer, pero, ¿qué es lo que me pasa?  
  
De pronto dos miradas se encuentran y se sonrojan...  
  
Juan y Sandra (pensando): Vaya, me miró...  
  
Y pasaban las horas y era momento del examen, cuando...  
  
Sandra: ¡Diablos!  
  
Carla: ¿Qué te sucede Sandra?  
  
Sandra: La tinta de me lapicero se vaceo, y toda mi mano esta manchada. Me voy al baño, ya regreso.  
  
Carla: Esta bien.  
  
Sandra: Señorita Suárez  
  
Señorita Suárez: Sí, Sandra.  
  
Sandra: Disculpe, pero deseo ir al baño, me manché toda la mano de tinta.  
  
Señorita Suárez: Esta bien pero no demores.  
  
Sandra: Sí.  
  
Sandra sale del salón, hacía el baño...  
  
Pero cuando ella sale...  
  
Sandra: Pero, ¿qué?  
  
Al otro lado del patio, hay un salón abandonado, siempre sus puertas paran cerradas con candado, pero esta vez estaban abiertas...  
  
Sandra: Hace un momento estaban cerradas, la curiosidad me esta matando, pero debo ir al salón...  
  
Sandra estaba a mitad de camino cuando...  
  
Sandra: Tal vez unos minutos de retrazo no afectarán a nadie...  
  
Y Sandra se fue hacía el salón misterioso...  
  
Sandra: Vaya, me habían contado tantas historias sobre este salón, y al fin podré comprobarlas...  
  
Sandra entró al salón...  
  
Sandra: ¡No puedo creerlo!  
  
Sandra: Este salón es como cualquier salón, solo que esta sucio y descuidado; que desilusión.  
  
Sandra estaba apunto de irse, cuando...  
  
Sandra: Esperen un momento.  
  
Sandra había visto una puerta al costado del salón.  
  
Sandra: Esta puerta esta abierta, veamos que hay...  
  
Y cuando Sandra la abre, toda su vida estaría a punto de cambiar...  
  
Sandra: ¡Pero qué es esto!  
  
Sandra al abrir la puerta entra a una habitación muy lujosa y al final de esta...  
  
Sandra: Vaya, estas cosas son muy hermosas...  
  
Al final de esta habitación, había 4 báculos que flotaban dentro de una especie de domo pequeño...  
  
Sandra: Todas estas son muy hermosas, pero no sé porque esta me parece más bonita.  
  
De pronto Sandra toca uno de estos pequeños báculos, era uno pequeño, de color celeste, en el centro había una especie de estrella de 6 puntas dibujada, dentro de un circulo, en el centro, una gota de agua; de pronto un resplandor salió del báculo, este resplandor cegó la vista de Sandra y cuando recupero la visión...  
  
Sandra: ¡Qué fue lo que paso! ¡Dónde esta!  
  
El báculo celeste que Sandra había tomado había desaparecido y de pronto otra luz apareció pero más tenue.  
  
Sandra: ¡Qué pasa ahora!  
  
Voz: ¡Quién se ha atrevido a molestar el descanso de este espíritu!  
  
Sandra: Quién eres ·_·  
  
Voz: Soy un espíritu que resguarda estos objetos mágicos, mi nombre es Patricia... y tú.  
  
Sandra: Mi nombre es Sandra.  
  
Patricia: Que es lo que ha pasado, no entiendo porque fui despertada.  
  
Patricia voltea a ver el lugar donde estaba ese misterioso báculo mágico y cuando ve que no esta, bueno...  
  
Patricia: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Qué fue lo que paso!  
  
Patricia mira a Sandra y...  
  
Patricia: ¡Tú! ¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!  
  
Sandra: No te molestes, te explicare, pero no te molestes ¬_¬  
  
Sandra explico todo a Patricia y luego que ella se tranquilizara...  
  
Patricia: Pero esto es muy extraño, porque el báculo mágico reacciono de esa manera y además, ¿cómo fue que entraste aquí?  
  
Sandra: Pues, yo solo entre al salón abandonado del colegio y...  
  
Patricia: ¿Perdón? ¿Qué salón abandonado? ¿Qué es eso de colegio?  
  
Sandra: ¿No sabes lo que es un colegio? 0_0  
  
Patricia: En realidad no lo sé.  
  
Sandra: ¿En que época vives? ^_^  
  
Patricia: Yo vivo en el año lunar 800  
  
Sandra: ¿Qué? 0_0  
  
Sandra: Disculpa, estamos en el año 2002  
  
Patricia: ¿Qué? ¿No puede ser?  
  
Sandra: Pues créelo.  
  
Patricia: Me estas jugando una broma... ¡quiero hablar con la reina del agua! ¡De inmediato!  
  
Sandra: ¡De que estas hablando! ¡Aquí no hay ningún rey! ¡Esto es un colegio!  
  
Patricia: No puedo creerlo...  
  
Patricia va hacía la salida y ve el salón abandonado. Y lógicamente se asusta...  
  
Patricia: ¡Pero que fue lo que paso! ¡Dónde esta el palacio!  
  
Sandra: ¿A qué palacio te refieres?  
  
Patricia: Olvídalo, creo que deberé acostumbrarme.  
  
Sandra: Yo creo que sí. Pero ¿te vas a quedar aquí?  
  
Patricia: Por supuesto que no.  
  
Sandra: Y entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?  
  
Patricia: Me voy contigo  
  
Sandra: ¡Qué! ·_·  
  
Patricia: No te preocupes, yo soy un espíritu. Solo ciertas personas pueden verme, solo las personas que tienen magia, o son hechiceras.  
  
Sandra: ¡Pero yo no soy una hechicera!  
  
Patricia: No lo eras, pero ahora si lo eres. Cuando liberaste la pluma mágica, tus poderes despertaron.  
  
Sandra: Bueno, sí no te pueden ver. Debes acompañarme.  
  
Sandra y Patricia se dirigían al salón...  
  
Y cuando llegaron...  
  
Señorita Suárez: ¡Dónde has estado! ¡El examen ya va a terminar!  
  
Sandra: ¡Qué! 0_0  
  
Señorita Suárez: Juan, por favor díctale las preguntas.  
  
Juan: Sí.  
  
Sandra: Porque me pasan estas cosas a mí. ¬_¬  
  
Juan: Segunda pregunta: El metabolismo es un... a) proceso químico; b) almacenamiento de sustancias; c) conjunto de procesos químicos, o d) Ninguna de las anteriores...  
  
Sandra (pensando): Estas preguntas, no las he estudiado, Estoy en graves problemas...  
  
Juan: Ese es todo el examen, Sandra.  
  
Sandra: Gracias Juan ^_^  
  
Sandra: Ahora, como haré esto, y en 2 minutos...  
  
Patricia: Esta clase de preguntas, son muy sencillas. Te diré las respuestas si tu deseas.  
  
Sandra: Por favor... ¬_¬  
  
Patricia: Bien, la primera es la a, la segunda es la...  
  
Señorita Suárez: Bien, entreguen sus pruebas de atrás hacia delante.  
  
Después del examen...  
  
Carla: Esas preguntas fueron muy difíciles.  
  
Noelia: Con esta práctica, estoy en serio peligro de salir jalada.  
  
Eva: No puedo creer que estuve estudiando toda la noche, para que tome preguntas que no estaban en el cuaderno...  
  
Sandra: ¿Qué hacen?  
  
Carla: Resolviste todo el examen... lo siento no debiste terminarlo, llegaste justo cuando la señorita dijo que entregaran las pruebas.  
  
Sandra: No es cierto, sí llegue a terminarlas todas, la primera es la a, la segunda es la c, la tercera es la a, la cuarta es d; luego en la otra pregunta es, verdadero, falso, verdadero, verdadero, falso.  
  
Carla, Noelia, Eva: ¡Quuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeee! 0_0  
  
Sandra: Sí, es cierto y todo gracias a...  
  
De pronto Patricia le tapa la boca...  
  
Patricia: No digas nada, como lo explicaras.  
  
Carla: ¿Qué te pasa Sandra?  
  
Patricia: Ahora si que estás en un grave problema.  
  
Noelia: ¿Gracias a qué?  
  
Sandra: ¿Cómo que gracias a qué? ¡Pues gracias a mis estudios! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ^_^`  
  
Sandra: Bueno tengo que irme. Adiós.  
  
Eva: Sandra está muy rara, ¿no crees eso, Noelia?  
  
Noelia (pensando): Yo creo que algo detrás de todo esto...  
  
Mientras tanto Sandra estaba fuera del salón hablando con Patricia...  
  
Sandra: Por poco y nos descubren.  
  
Patricia: Debes ser un poco más cautelosa.  
  
Sandra: Y por cierto, aún no me terminas de contar la historia.  
  
Patricia: Es cierto. Bien, yo soy un espíritu encargado de cuidar los báculos que estaban en el salón, pero no era yo sola, habían dos guerreras que cuidaban conmigo este secreto. Sin embargo "el ejército del mal" las encontró en este mundo y les borro la memoria, ahora ellas son solo personas comunes y corrientes y me quede sola, hasta que tú me despertaste.  
  
Sandra: ¿Quiénes son el ejército del mal?  
  
Patricia: Son un grupo maligno de personas que solo buscan hacer daño, estaban celosas de nuestra riqueza material y espiritual y decidieron derrotarnos. Pero no lo lograron, las reinas del Agua, Viento, Fuego y Tierra, unieron sus poderes y lograron encerrar al mal. Pero no lograron derrotarlo, así que ahora mi misión es encontrar a las guerreras que derrotaran al mal.  
  
Sandra: ¿las guerreras?  
  
Patricia: Son un grupo de chicas entrenadas en la lucha en un campo especifico, el Agua, el fuego, el viento y la tierra, esos son sus elementos. Pero ellas en este mundo también son chicas comunes y tengo que encontrarlas...  
  
Sandra: ¡Qué gran misión! ¿No te puedo ayudar?  
  
Patricia: Lo lamento, pero no puedes, admito que tienes poderes mágicos, pero no creo que sean suficientes; sí fueras una guerrera todo sería distinto, pero te necesito para descubrir dónde esta el báculo que perdiste.  
  
Sandra: Bien, pues nada le podemos hacer, es una pena.  
  
Patricia: Lo siento Sandra.  
  
Sandra: No hay problema.  
  
De pronto, algo atrae la atención de Patricia...  
  
Patricia: ¡Ah!  
  
Sandra: Que te sucede Patricia.  
  
Patricia: Sentí algo, no quiero pensar que es eso, pero...  
  
Sandra: ¿Qué es que?  
  
Patricia: He sentido una presencia maligna, muy pero muy poderosa.  
  
Sandra: ¿qué?  
  
Patricia: Voy a averiguar.  
  
Sandra: Te acompaño.  
  
Patricia: Puede ser muy peligroso.  
  
Sandra: No importa.  
  
Patricia: Bueno allá tú.  
  
Sandra baja presurosa las escaleras, acompañada de Patricia, los chicos del salón de Sandra estaban en hora libre y estaban parados en el balcón del salón y vieron como Sandra corría hacía quien sabe donde, solo siguiendo el rastro de Patricia...  
  
Sandra: ¿Y?  
  
Patricia: Cada vez se siente más fuerte.  
  
Sandra: ¿Qué es esa luz?  
  
Patricia: Me lo temía. ¡Atrás Sandra!  
  
Sandra: Pero...  
  
Patricia: Yo puedo manejar esto sola.  
  
Sandra: Esta bien.  
  
Patricia: ¡Quién se atreve a molestar la paz de este mundo!  
  
Voz: ¡Quién eres tú!  
  
Patricia: Soy Patricia, miembro de la corte real de las 4 deidades, ven a luchar conmigo.  
  
Voz: Por un momento pensé que eras una de las legendarias guerreras, ya veo que eso era solo una fantasía. Yo no puedo perder el tiempo luchando contigo, "Dark Link" ¡Ataca!  
  
Patricia: ¡Qué!  
  
Dark Link: Como Ud. diga, ama...  
  
De pronto una figura sombría aparece y comienza a desafiar a Patricia, ella esta desconcertada. Intenta atacar, pero...  
  
Patricia: ¡Ataque de las sombras! ¡Qué significa esto!  
  
Voz (risas): Oh, olvide decirte que estos monstruos tienen suficiente poder mágico para destruirte, y tus ataques no le causan el más ligero rasguño... (risas)  
  
Voz: ¡Dark Link, ataca!  
  
Patricia: ¡Auxilio!  
  
De pronto Sandra se lanza hacía Patricia y la protege con su cuerpo del ataque; de pronto del cuerpo de Sandra sale una luz celeste y un símbolo de una estrella de 6 puntas con una gota de agua en el centro; el báculo perdido aparece de dentro del cuerpo de Sandra y esa gota de Agua aparece dibujada en su frente; Patricia ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer...  
  
Patricia: ¡Sandra! ¡ Di estas palabras: "Por el poder del Agua, transformación"!  
  
Sandra: ¡Por el poder del Agua! ¡Transformación!  
  
De pronto algo impresionante ocurre, la vestimenta de Sandra sufre un gran cambio; ella ya no es Sandra, ella es la guerrera del Agua...  
  
Patricia: ¡Increíble! ¡Ella era la guerrera del Agua, por eso el báculo fue hacía ella!  
  
Sandra: Mi elemento guardián es el Agua y soy la Guerrera del Agua...  
  
Dark Link: No me asustas, te matare a ti y a tu amiga...  
  
Patricia: ¡Sandra!  
  
Guerrera del Agua: ¡Barrera acuática!  
  
De pronto una especie de barrera de Agua cubre a Sandra y a Patricia, pero el ataque va directo al balcón donde estaban Juan y sus amigos...  
  
Juan: ¡Dónde esta Sandra!  
  
Giovanna: ¡Juan atrás de ti!  
  
Juan: ¡Qué!  
  
Giovanna: ¡Juan!  
  
Juan cae por el balcón hacía una muerte segura cuando...  
  
Voz: Estas bien...  
  
Juan: ¿Quién eres?  
  
Guerrera del agua: Llámame Guerrera del Agua.  
  
Juan: ¿Guerrera del Agua?  
  
Sandra deja a Juan en un lugar seguro y se va volando a derrotar al monstruo...  
  
Guerrera del Agua: ¡Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi querido Juan! ¡Me las vas a pagar con tu vida!  
  
Dark Link: ¡Qué!  
  
Guerrera del Agua: ¡Maremoto acuático!  
  
Dark Link: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
De pronto una gran ola cae sobre Dark Link sacándolo de batalla y matándolo...  
  
Sandra cae...  
  
Patricia: ¡Sandra!  
  
Sandra: Patricia, estas bien.  
  
Patricia: Todo gracias a ti. Haremos un gran trabajo.  
  
Sandra: Entonces, ¿puedo ayudarte?  
  
Patricia: ¡ Pero claro que sí!  
  
Sandra: Patricia, puedo pedirte un favor.  
  
Patricia: ¡Claro!  
  
Sandra: Puedes quedarte en mi casa sí quieres.  
  
Patricia: Claro.  
  
Y pasaron las horas y ya era hora de irse a casa, cuando...  
  
Sandra: Bien ya debemos irnos.  
  
De pronto alguien le toca la espalda...  
  
Voz: ¡Hola Sandra!  
  
Sandra: Eres tú...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
En nuestro próximo capítulo...  
  
La mejor amiga de Sandra, Juliana ha llegado de visita y siembra la envidia entre Carla y Eva, pero bueno eso no interesa, lo que importa es que están juntas, pero lo que las unía al final era algo más que una fuerte amistad capaz de darlo todo, todo eso en nuestro próximo capítulo... 


End file.
